


Random Drabbles

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bamf!Magnus, Demon Summoning, Gen, Haunted House, Malec AU, More tags to appear, art school au, barely, hopefully, kind of, photoshoot, rating might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: Basically a collection of my random drabbles about the Shadowhunters gang. Lets be honest though - this is mostly gonna be Magnus, Alec and Malec





	1. Demon Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I'm on a roll, aren't I? I'm slowly gonna start adding to this, putting here more of my works from Tumblr. Let's see how often I can update this. 
> 
> Magnus summons a demon and bosses it around. NOT BETA READ

The pentagram carved in the stone floor of his loft glowed as Magnus explained once again, making sure the shadowhunters understood.

“Stay back, but keep your weapons ready. This demon is very powerful and smart, not something you’ll ever see on the streets. Also don’t respond to it, no matter what it says. Are we clear?”

After hearing a positive response from the shadowhunters Magnus got ready for the summoning. This wasn’t just any casual demon summoning, it required immense power and knowledge of dark magic and demons themselves. It wasn’t Magnus’ favorite kind of magic to perform but it had to be done. 

So he braced himself and let his powers burn through his body and power his whole being. Letting his cat eyes shine Magnus recited the summoning ritual in an old demonic language that couldn’t be written down. These kinds of spells were too powerful to write them on paper, the letters burned right through and set fire to whatever they touched. No, these kinds of spells had to be learned from demons themselves and the words burned on his tongue as he chanted them, fueling his power.

The room shook as the pentagram pulsed a deep red and burned creating a barrier between the monster Magnus was about to summon and the outside world. 

If this didn’t end well, if the demon got out and killed Magnus he hoped the shadowhunters would be able to kill it fast or else the world would be in grave danger with this beast released upon it. 

A dark shadow started rising from the center, glowing like hot coals and releasing soot and smoke around it. The smell of sulfur burned Magnus’ nose but he didn’t stop reciting for a second before it was done. With a powerful pulse that shook the room the demons burning eyes stared right into Magnus’ cat ones. 

It spoke in an ancient tongue, full of hissing sounds that reminded Magnus of forest fires that took everything around themselves and left nothing but death and coals. A hell on earth so to speak.

“Speak in human tongues, demon.” The commanding voice boomed through the room and Magnus was almost sure he heard a sizzling snicker come from the ashes form before him.

“I know you, warlock. What may you want from me? Has residing here become boring and you decided to finally join your father?” The demons speech was hissing and almost slurred, in a way similar to the demonic language it spoke first.

“None of that. If you know who I am then there’s no introduction necessary. Tell me, where is Tiahdal?” 

“And what for would you need the.. Angel destroyer sword..?” The demons eyes flicked to the shadowhunters on the edge of the room but Magnus paid it no mind, making sure to always watch the creature. Magnus put in extra effort to make his face neutral, to not to give any reaction that the demon would be able to take as a weakness. It would be a stupid mistake to make, especially in front of this demon, who was so close to his father and would definitely report to him about this summoning. 

He could feel the demon trying to find a weak spot in the pentagrams circle with it’s ashy pressence. But he was going to find none, Magnus made sure to strengthen it several times and that’s exactly why it was carved in the stone instead of just being drawn on. With a twitch of his fingers the pentagram glowed and the demon hissed glaring at Magnus.

“It’s none of your business why I need it. Where is it? Don’t make me ask again.” His cat eyes glared at the burning eyes in front of him, not backing down. Magnus knew how difficult this demon was about information and was prepared to make it speak. They needed the sword and this demon knew it and it was definitely going to make it hard on them.

“Child. You do not get to make demands.” The demon rose to the ceiling, trying to tower over Magnus. In the silence Magnus could hear someone take a step closer and immediately raised a hand to stop them.

Magnus smirked.

“Really now?” He almost purred watching the demon with his golden cat eyes. If it wanted to play that way Magnus could play. Slowly the fingers on his raised hand curled into a fist as fire danced in his palm and his rings glinted in the light of the candles and the pentagram. The demon hissed and wailed immediately shrinking down into the middle of the circle, careful not to touch the barrier. Magnus watched, a confident smirk playing on his lips. 

“Now are you going to make me ask again? Or should I just give up and end your measly existence? I should remind you that I can make.it.hurt.” He growled the last words the lines of the pentagram pulsed again with each word and the demon form spasmed with loud cries.

Magnus gave the demon a moment to decide if it wanted to talk.

“Why, I’d be happy to retrieve it for you, master. Just let me out of here and you will have it in your hands by the sunrise. I’ll even take letting me go as payment...” The demons tone was much nicer this time, almost sweet and submissive. Magnus glared at the creature.

“Do you think I am that stupid? That rarely works on first timers, let alone me. I am losing my patience. And your payment for information will be me sparing you. Heavens know you’ve gotten on my nerves and I could just kill you off in the most excruciating way.” Magnus growled and the barrier around the demon shifted, harsh gusts of it piercing the demons form making it shriek again. “You have one last chance. Talk or your existence will end and I will not be kind about it.” His voice loud and growling made the room shake with the power behind the words.

He could hear the demon growling but it only took a twitch of his fingers for the demon to start talking. It showed an image of a warlock Magnus had heard of. He had recently started getting more popular with spells that toed on the line of being illegal. 

“This warlock recently acquired it, from where and how I do not know. But beware, warlock, the sword has almost taken possession of the owner’s mind and it will be no easy task to take it away. And even if you do there’s no guarantee it won’t take your mind, too. And I’ll wait for that moment, for you to summon me and beg for help.” Magnus could almost make out the sinister grin that took shape under the demons eyes. “And then I’ll ask for anything I want in exchange and it will not be cheap. But you will give it to me.” 

Magnus’ smirk became predatory at the threats.

“You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint. As if I’d let some measly sword take over me. You’re not needed anymore. Leave.” The demons glare had no effect on him.

“Regards from your father, warlock. You know you will have to join him one day. Whether dead or alive. Your father is so proud of your powers, even given your current… company…” The demon spared a glance behind Magnus and he had a feeling it was looking directly at Alec. Magnus glared and the pentagram pulsed again, making the demon hiss and look back at Magnus. 

“I have no plans of joining my father. You can tell him that.” And with a last glare he curled his fingers making the pentagram glow, the demon screeched as it burned down back to the hell it came from. With a last wave of Magnus’ hand the pentagram closed down, disappearing in an instant and Magnus could take a steadying breath.

Now all was left was to find the sword and take it away from the warlock. Easy, right?


	2. Malec + Art school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “I was bored out of my mind during this color theory lecture but I notice you looking at me, you keep glancing between me and your sketchbook WAIT are you doing what I think you’re doing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again not beta read and barely edited

Magnus felt like his brain was about to melt from the monotone voice talking and talking and _talking._ Did he even know what he was talking about or was the professor just going on autopilot at this point? From the empty look in his eyes Magnus guessed that it was the latter.

Shifting in his seat Magnus took out his phone and put it on his desk, feeling sure that even if he got caught the professor wouldn’t care. His fingers swiftly went through his basic apps, finally opening Instagram. He started slowly scrolling down, looking at pictures of cats and art that his feed was full of, kudos to the people he followed. 

A username caught his attention. That was his classmate. Alexander, or, Alec as he preferred. Or the cute butt, as Magnus preferred. He posted something that looked like a fun doodle in a sketchbook and Magnus stared at it. It looked just like the professor, except that he was riding a unicorn while holding a sword. Magnus snickered quietly and read the caption: “One of the ways to amuse myself when even the teacher looks bored of himself. Someone send help. And coffee.” Magnus smiled at the words, feeling like that himself noticing that the picture was posted very recently, during this class, actually. 

Magnus raised his eyes, checking that yes, the prof was still droning on in the front of the room and his eyes traveled through the other students, most of them looking just as bored as he was feeling and trying to quietly amuse themselves when his eyes stopped at the one person he always liked to watch. 

Alec always attracted Magnus’ attention, and not just because he was pretty. Actually, he was _really_ good looking. But Magnus actually enjoyed more than just his looks, Magnus found his art really inspiring, always full of detail and emotion. At first he didn’t believe that Alexander was the author, because the man himself favored dark clothes and looked a little grumpy but his art was always full of light and bright colors that complimented each other really well. But then Magnus saw him at work in one of the school studios, paintbrush in hand, splotches of paint in his hair and on his clothes. There was even some on his cheek and Magnus wished that he could have taken a picture, he looked absolutely adorable. 

The few times they talked Alec gave the vibe of a calm persona with a genuine smile when you could get it out of him. But then, Magnus had also heard his snappy sarcastic comments when people were being idiots and they always made Magnus laugh.

Well, right now Alec looked like he was concentrated on his notebook, but the strokes didn’t look like he was writing, he was probably doodling again. Then he looked up and looked straight at Magnus. But before Magnus could smile at him he looked down again, continuing to draw. And then he did it again. And again.

Wait, what? Was Alec doing what Magnus thought he was doing? He couldn’t be drawing him right in class, right? And yet, once again, Alec raised his head, but didn’t meet Magnus’ eyes and he looked like he was studying him for a longer moment before his fingers moved the pencil in quick, sure strokes. 

Magnus could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. He was used to attention, really. And he didn’t exactly mind it. He was also used to posing for drawings in class sometimes. But this? Alexander voluntarily drawing him to distract himself in a boring class? Something about that was more personal and made Magnus feel warm and, dare he say, shy. 

Well, two could play that game. Picking up his own sketchbook and a pen Magnus made quick work of jotting down Alec’s pose, concentrating on his own work. It made Magnus smile; apparently when Alec concentrated he sometimes stuck out his tongue just a tiny bit though his lips. Making sure to work quickly Magnus jotted down some details, sometimes discreetly looking up to check if he was getting everything right. 

Just as he was putting the last finishing touches Magnus looked up and stared straight into Alec’s eyes. Oops, now it was his turn to get caught. A silent moment passed and Alexander blushed, giving Magnus a shy smile and then he picked up his notebook, showing Magnus what he’d drawn.

Even from across the room Magnus couldn’t help but gasp. It was so detailed, he could tell even from afar. Alec had caught him grinning down at his phone and Magnus was sure that if he were to study the sketch he’d find all the details in all of the right places. 

Magnus smiled back at Alec and showed him his own sketch. He knew that his wasn’t as detailed because he didn’t have as much time, but Alec still managed to look stunned as his smile changed into a shy one once again. Magnus couldn’t stop staring at the man sitting across the room, showing him the sketch he’d just made. 

Magnus didn’t even notice that the professor ended the lesson until there was noise from other students packing as fast as they could, just to get out of the class. He made sure to make quick work of packing his things, trying to catch Alec before he left to somewhere.

Thankfully, he found the man right outside the door, already waiting for him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Magnus grinned as they turned and started walking slowly in the same direction. “I have to say, that sketch looked a bit better than the professor riding a unicorn.” He heard Alec chuckle quietly.

“Yeah, well, drawing you was way more interesting than him. Even on a unicorn.”

“Oh? Well, then, I wouldn’t mind you drawing me again. Even on a unicorn.” He grinned at the man walking next to him and saw Alec’s brilliant smile. “Actually, if you want to practice, we can go right now. Get some coffee together, practice drawing each other?” Magnus wasn’t sure when was the last time he felt shy at asking a person out, but Alexander had that effect on him. He really wanted for him to say yes. Thankfully, he didn’t need to wait long for an answer.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Alec’s answering smile was sincere and Magnus could feel his own heart skip a beat at it. He could already feel himself falling for this man.


	3. Malec + Art school (Photoshoot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “okay when I said I would help you with your photography assignment by being your model I diDN’T KNOW YOU’D WANT ME TO GO INTO AN ABANDONED BUILDING THATS APPARENTLY HAUNTED?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again not beta'd, barely edited. Even more so - it's waaay past my bedtime so the chance of mistakes is high af :D

“You’re kidding.” Magnus looked at the man in the passenger seat of his car. “You have to be kidding. Magnus! This looks haunted in broad daylight! There’s no way you want to hold a photoshoot there!” 

Magnus’ sly smile was all the answer he gave as Alec continued to freak out.

“And please tell me how do you know this place doesn’t have any security and we can just go inside? It looks private. And fancy. And very  _very_  haunted.” As if on cue a stronger gust of wind made some of the older windows rattle and Magnus chuckled as Alec shivered.

“Relax. This place belongs to my dad. Well, used to, anyways.” Magnus shrugged and turned off the engine when he determined to be close enough to the building so carrying all of his equipment wouldn’t be a hassle. 

“And what happened to him?”

“He’s in jail. Did a lot of bad stuff.” Magnus was surprised Alexander hadn’t made the connection himself, it wasn’t like he was hiding who his father was. Magnus even carried his name due to some legal matters and not having enough time to change it. 

Alec gasped and looked at Magnus, all fear replaced by a softer look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…” He bit his lip before continuing to look like he was thinking about what to say. Magnus shrugged, saving Alec from that awkward speech. There was nothing he could say that would help, anyways.

“I don’t really care, we were never close.” Magnus shrugged again and rubbed his fingers together, resting his forearms on the steering wheel. When he managed to talk Alexander into helping him wit his photoshoot Magnus wasn’t sure if the subject would come up, but he was hoping it wouldn’t have.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this…” Alec murmured and Magnus took the opportunity to change the subject.

“Well at least I’ll owe you a favor. Besides, there’s really no one else I could see as a model in this shoot.” Magnus grinned at him and could see a faint blush appear on Alec’s cheeks as he gave a weak smile back.

“But still… Does it  _have_  to be here?” Magnus nodded excitedly and Alec groaned, stepping out of the car and into the cool morning air.

The sun played really well on Alec’s body and Magnus took a second to admire as he stretched, bathed in golden sunshine. The day would grow hotter, but now, in the early morning, it was still chilly and Magnus could see goosebumps rising on Alexanders skin. 

As if feeling his gaze on him Alec turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you having second thoughts? Because I’d love to get out of here. This place is creepy. No offence.” 

Magnus grinned and shook his head and motioned for Alec to follow as he stepped on the few steps before the front door and took out his keys that he had to fish out from the back of one of his unused drawers. Shouldering the door open Magnus managed to make it creak open and stared inside. 

Truly, it was a grand mansion at one point, but now everything was dusty, trash littered inside. Some belongings still remained, but most of it was sold out in the auctions instead of leaving it to collect dust inside. 

Magnus could still see the details in all the wall decorations and on the rails of the grand staircase that led to the second floor. He’d only been here a few times and he always hated coming here when his father was still a free man, but now his presence wasn’t weighing him down and Magnus felt that the house was just that, a house. 

Perfect for a photoshoot. The whole place had an eerie vibe, like it was halfway between life and death and it was perfect. Even the dust had a certain charm to it. That is until a gust of cool wind picked up a cloud of it and made Magnus and Alec cough their lungs out. 

“Okay, let’s go exploring!” Magnus was somewhat excited, already taking out his favorite camera out of its case and onto his neck so he could take some tryout pictures. He heard Alec groan and mumble something along the lines of “can we just get over with this?” and chuckled to himself.

The first floor had some pretty places, but nothing that stood out to Magnus. His favorite one was probably the old living room that still had some sofas standing around an ornate fireplace, with a broken grand piano leaning in the corner. One of its legs was broken so it looked sad just sitting there at the back of the room. 

They continued to the second floor, Alec trailing behind him, but keeping close. Magnus wanted to make some conversation, but he was too occupied in exploring his surroundings, looking for the perfect spot, taking a few pictures. Opening room after room they explored with minimal conversation, Alec too creeped out by every crack and groan and Magnus too curious to see what he could find. 

He opened one of the heavier doors, that would have probably led to a master bedroom. It was mostly empty now, some sheets piled on the floor, but what caught Magnus’ attention were the double doors. They were tall and with glass windows and they led to what looked like a balcony that overlooked the once immaculate garden. 

Magnus grinned at Alec. “I think I found the perfect spot!” 

Alec wasn’t a difficult model to work with. He was stiff at first but soon relaxed into Magnus’ orders of what to do. His photogenic face helped, too. Magnus had once worked with Isabelle, Alec’s sister and while she was way more natural at modeling and the camera loved her, Magnus had to admit he had more pleasure when working with Alec. 

Alexander liked keeping to himself more than being in the spotlight, so for Magnus to have an opportunity to draw something more out of him was a pleasure. He’d ordered for Alec to take his bow and arrows so he could feel more at ease while being photographed and it certainly changed the whole photoshoot.

With his favorite bow in hand Alec changed, he grew confident and calm, Magnus was so happy to get to see him like this when no one else could see them, both in their element. In a way it felt really intimate, sharing their lives like that.

Magnus managed to get Alec talking about his siblings and archery and how his own studies in the graphic design department were going and managed to get a few stunning shots of Alec with a full blown smile, cheek to cheek, his eyes crinkled in an adorable way. Magnus knew instantly that he would never delete those photos, even if they wouldn’t end up in his final project. 

The sun was full on shining now and they decided to take a small break. Alec was starting to sweat with all the sunlight shining right at him through the windows. Magnus watched as a few stray drops of sweat trailed down the side of his face and into the material of his dark shirt where they disappeared. And suddenly he was surprised with the sight of Alec taking off his shirt.

Magnus was sure his brain just shut off for a few seconds with all that view of sweaty skin. It made him think of other ways he could make Alec sweat and it was distracting. Distracting enough that he had to force himself out of a daydream after a few seconds before it went too far. 

“Sorry, it’s too hot, I can’t take it.” Alec gave him an apologetic smile. 

Magnus almost rolled his eyes and gave him his best smirk. “Oh don’t apologize. I’m enjoying the view…” He made a show of trailing his eyes all over Alec’s torso and back to his hazel eyes. “In fact…” Magnus raised his camera and took a picture. Or a few. Just in case one didn’t capture how perfect Alexander looked. No other reason, of course. 

When he lowered his camera Magnus wasn’t sure how Alec would react, but he didn’t exactly expect this. Alexander was looking at him in a similar way Magnus imagined he was looking at Alec. With obvious hunger. Though Alec’s had this tone of sweetness to it, especially when he tilted his head just a fraction and looked Magnus straight in the eye.

Neither of them talked or moved for a moment. But then Alexander’s eyes lowered to Magnus’ lips and he licked his own. Magnus found himself mirroring the action and took a few slow steps closer to Alec where he was leaning on the cool wall. 

When Alec didn’t stop him, but instead seemed to welcome him in his space Magnus walked so close to him there was barely a breath of space left between their bodies. Magnus could feel Alec’s strong hands resting on his sides, welcoming him and keeping him close. Alec’s body was so warm Magnus could feel it on his own skin, along with his warm breath fanning his face, so close to his lips.

Slowly reaching out Magnus did what he’d wanted to do ever since he saw Alec in his college building and put his hands on Alec’s chest. His very naked chest. The chest hair tickled his fingers and Magnus looked him straight in the eyes, feeling the tension between them. It was like a current running through their bodies and Magnus thought that even if he wanted he wouldn’t be able to pull away. 

His eyes scanned Alec’s face, his perfect cheekbones, the light stubble on his jaw, before resting on his lips. Alec gasped quietly and licked his lips again. Magnus could feel his fingers digging into his sides and back, encouraging him to get closer even if there was barely any space left between them. He trailed his fingers up from Alec’s chest slowly, over his shoulders, up his neck an into his hair. He could feel the anxiety roll off Alexander, but he found it fun to prolong the moment, to tease before giving in.

When Magnus finally kissed him he was sure that no one in his life had kissed him the way Alec did. Alexander melted into the kiss, responding immediately and holding Magnus close. Their lips moved together as if they had done this numerous times, Alec knew just the way to kiss him to make him weak in the knees. The soft touch of lips and the tiniest amount of tongue, just enough to leave Magnus wanting more left him feeling like he was about to melt just from the way this man was touching him. 

It grew hotter and more frantic as Magnus tugged on Alec’s hair and the man groaned into his mouth, retaliating with a nip on his lip, licking over it in apology right after and it was Magnus’ turn to groan. He raked his nails over Alec’s scalp and chest, which made Alec pull him impossible closer, nudging one of his legs between Magnus’. 

When they finally came up for air Magnus was a little dazed, not sure if it was the lack of oxygen or the mind blowing kiss itself. Alec rested his forehead on his and smiled his bright smile still panting and holding onto Magnus. 

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I saw you in your photo exhibition.” It wasn’t easy to make Magnus blush, but that did it. Alec had seen his art shows and it made a shiver run through Magnus. 

“Well it took you long enough.” Magnus grinned and pecked Alec’s lips softly just in case Alec got mad at his teasing. Alec chuckled and drew him in closer, hugging Magnus.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, trading soft kisses from time to time, but it was as if the time stopped for them. It was Alec who first brought them out of their little bubble.

“So are you done with the shoot now? Because I’d still like to get out of here.” Magnus laughed and Alec grinned at him.

“Fine. We can go.” Still chuckling Magnus went to pack and put away his stuff. He had enough photos for his project and even a little more, or at least he hoped so.

When they were finally settled back in the car Alec turned to Magnus. “I think I know what I want in exchange for this.” Magnus just raised his eyebrows and waited. “Would it be weird to ask for a date in exchange for modeling for you?” He was grinning now and Magnus couldn’t help the answering smile on his face.

“Usually it would be weird, but I’ll make an exception for you.” He winked at Alec and looked around to see if he had everything. “Aw, crap, forgot to close the door. One second.” 

But before he could turn to the car door the front door of the house slammed close sending shivers up Magnus’ spine.

“Can we go?” Alec sounded just as creeped out as Magnus felt.

“Yep. Yep. Never coming back. You win.” Magnus shook his head and if he was speeding just a little Alec didn’t say anything. “Hey, at least I got you out of it, right?” Magnus grinned at Alec as he took his hand ant let the intertwined fingers rest between them.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me (or send in prompts) on tumblr @warlocksass


End file.
